Ashlynne James
Ashlynne James is a sixteen year old pureblood Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Ashlynne Casey James was born on May 28, 1998, to Kate and Shawn James. Kate and Shawn were both former Slytherins that met in their years at Hogwarts. Shawn and Kate didn't care about their Pureblood status, despite the opposite thoughts of their families. They taught their children that even though they would be great someday, they didn't need to constantly care about their status. Ashlynne grew up very happily as the younger sibling of Liana and Connor James. She looked up to them, especially her older sister. When Ashlynne was nine years old, her sister recieved her Hogwarts letter. Ashlynne wished that she could go to Hogwarts with her, but Liana promised her that it would only be a couple of years before Ashlynne would be at Hogwarts too. Without her sister around, Ashlynne eventually learned to make new friends and came out of her shell a little more. She became very daring, fun-loving, excited, and happy. The year after that, her brother Connor recieved his Hogwarts letter and soon left to join their sister. Ashlynne didn't mind so much when Connor left because the two of them had never gotten along very well. Finally, the time came for Ashlynne to go to Hogwarts. She got all of her suppiles and her sister bought her an owl for her to bring to Hogwarts. When Ashlynne arrived, she really hoped that she'd be sorted into Slytherin like her siblings and her parents, even though she didn't really feel like that was where she belonged. She ended up being sorted into Gryffindor because of her bravery. Ashlynne ended up meeting many new people and made lots of new friends. She enjoyed her life at Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor house. When she was in her third year, her brother told her that he had joined some sort of club. Uninterested, as her brother was always doing weird and crazy things that usually had no effect on her, she ignored him. She did tell a second year, Alyssa Hill, about it, though, and Alyssa, too, joined that club. Ashlynne enjoys Hogwarts so much and wishes that she would've been old enough to enter in the TriWizard Tournament. Personality Ashlynne is very happy and perky all the time. She is very kind and loves to met new people. She can be a bit over talkitive at times and is very brave. She tries to be supportive to her friends and family and is very loyal to them. She is usually excited for no apparent reason and is fun-loving. Looks Ashlynne is very pretty and is always smiling and happy. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She doesn't really care about what others think of her and she loves trying out new styles. Wand Ashlynne's wand is made of pine wood and is sixteen inches long. It has a unicorn hair core. Alliances *Liana James *Connor James *Allyson Lowere (BFF) *Rachel Oswin (BFF) Enemies Gallery CadenceA.JPG Cadence_Allegory.jpg Cay-CayAllegory.jpg Cay-Cay_(2).jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Gryffindor Category:Student Category:Pureblood Category:British Category:Sixteen